1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to attachment of modular furniture components to wall panels, and more particularly to an attachment system wherein a component can be detachably coupled to a support bracket which is in turn detachably coupled to bracket support rails of a wall panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wall structures formed from a plurality of prefabricated interconnected and portable panels are used extensively in commercial and industrial buildings for dividing interior regions into smaller work regions. A variety of components are available for attachment to the wall panels so that the work region can be fully equipped for its intended use. These components, such as work surfaces or desk tops, file cabinets, shelves, book cases and the like, are usually secured to a support bracket which is in turn secured to the wall structure. The support brackets typically include a plurality of vertically spaced, rearwardly extending and downwardly projecting hooks which mate with a plurality of vertically spaced slots in vertical bracket support rails provided at each end of the wall panels used in the wall structure.
The components are typically attached to the support brackets by means of screws or the like which extend through the bracket and into the underside of the component. Alternatively, various connection systems are available for detachably coupling the component to the support bracket, so that components can be more easily installed and removed. Those systems, however, typically require the installer to push the component being installed toward the wall panel in order to provide for proper engagement with the support bracket. When the components are attached in this manner, the wall panel usually moves or is otherwise shifted in position as a result of the amount of force required to install the component. This makes it difficult to connect the component and often requires realignment of the wall panels during or after installation.
Therefore, there is a need for a component attachment system which provides for convenient attachment and removal of components, and which provides for such attachment and removal without a resultant shifting in position of the wall panel. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in prior attachment systems.